1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to manually operable drive mechanisms, and more particularly to an improved chain-drive unit adapted to be releasably coupled with the drive shaft of a windlass for a boat loader mounted atop a camper shell.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is, of course, replete with boat loaders adapted to hoist boats atop camper shells and the like. For example, applicant's prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,954,199, which issued May 4, 1976, discloses and claims such a device.
While applicant's patented boat loader functions quite satisfactorily for its intended purpose, it has been found, in practice, that in some instances where the user lacks the strength or height considered to be desirable for purposes of effecting an expeditious operation of the boat loader, use of the patented device may be found to be slightly inconvenient.
It is, therefore, the general purpose of the instant invention to provide for use in combination with applicant's patented boat loader, or the like, a manually operable drive unit adapted releasably to be coupled with the drive shaft of a windlass commonly provided for the boat loader for facilitating the operation thereof.